


Il mio cuore non ha voce

by La_Beel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Melancholy, One Shot, Romanticism
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 16:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20085130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Beel/pseuds/La_Beel
Summary: " Ed ogni giorno si andava avanti così, covando come due chiocce questo sentimento che il giorno, spinto dalla paura ci soffocava le parole in gola e la notte, le liberava come delle rondini in gabbia, trasformandoli in sussurri e baci soppressi, talmente dolci da scacciare nel buio di una stanza ogni incubo.E così sei stato per me, Steve, un cuore soppresso e solo che riuscivo a scaldare soltanto io."





	Il mio cuore non ha voce

**Author's Note:**

  * For [al mio migliore amico](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=al+mio+migliore+amico).

> Ehi! Questa è la prima """fanfiction"" che scrivo su di loro, in generale è la prima volta che ho il coraggio di pubblicare un mio lavroro, soprattutto se si tratta di una one-shot. 
> 
> Beh, che dire, spero che vi piaccia? Probabilmente sarà la prima di una serie che farò, speriamo.

Ho sempre immaginato che il nostro amore fosse muto, che non possedesse voce alcuna. Un sentimento che, anzi, sprigionasse tutta la sua espressività nel silenzio più soffocato e nascosto. Prima, scambiandoci veloci baci clandestini nel vicolo più fatiscente, poi una carezza sulle scale del condominio e subito dopo uno sguardo, celato dietro ad un sorriso distratto e le risate degli ubriaconi del pub.

Ed ogni giorno si andava avanti così, covando come due chiocce questo sentimento che il giorno, spinto dalla paura ci soffocava le parole in gola e la notte, le liberava come delle rondini in gabbia, trasformandoli in sussurri e baci soppressi, talmente dolci da scacciare nel buio di una stanza ogni incubo.  
E così sei stato per me, Steve, un cuore soppresso e solo che riuscivo a scaldare soltanto io.  
Ed era stato tanto bello amarti proprio per questo. 

Perché quando quegli stronzi ti prendevano a calci la faccia, io alleviavo i segni vividi sulla tua pelle con le mie carezze.  
Quando tornavi a casa con un occhio gonfio, io ci premevo i miei baci per asciugarti le lacrime. Quando le tue dita tremavano così tanto da impedirti di impugnare una matita, io le stringevo tra le mie mani per scaldartene e farti dimenticare il freddo.  
Quando la tua schiena era stanca e le tue spalle troppo curve per riuscire a farti alzare dal letto, io mi distendevo accanto a te ore intere, pregando che la malattia non ti portasse via. Via da me, dai miei baci, da questo amore che sentivo e che, volevo donare soltanto a te.

Non c'è bisogno che tu mi chieda niente, Steve, amico, compagno, amore mio. Perché lo sai ormai, lo sai da fin troppo tempo, che da quel niente riflesso nei tuoi bellissimi occhi azzurri, io sarò pronto a darti tutto.

Perché non esiste più povero di chi è disposto a dare tutto anche quando non ha niente dentro di sé.

E tu, mio dolce Steve, sei stato e sempre sarai, il Tutto che riempirà il mio Niente.


End file.
